Building up Defenses
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: Miyako and Iori buddy fic. This is an expansion of the flashback from Harsh Memories chapter 4. This is my rendition of how Iori gained his odd personality. Talks about Iori's fathers death.


A/N: This is that one-shot I said I would do before Harsh Consequences. The reason I am doing this first is because I sort of alluded to it during Harsh Memories. I did a flash back to when Iori's father died and mentioned that he had met Miyako earlier in the week in the park. This is said meeting plus an elongated reaction to Iori's O-Tou-san's death. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
As usual, Hida Iori was smiling. He whistled happily as he left his family's apartment. He had already finished the assignments his O-Jii-chan had given him that morning. I still don't really understand why O-Jii- chan keeps assigning me these things. I'm only five. I still have a whole six months before I start actual school. Even the slightly upsetting thought of his O-Jii-chan's assignments hanging around couldn't dampen Iori's mood. His O-Tou-chan had promised him that this weekend they could finally go on the family camping trip that had been canceled each time it had approached.  
  
As Iori hurried onwards he saw the first few trees appear in the distance. He picked up his pace hoping that he would be able to get one of the few swings. He was making good time, until he suddenly felt a sharp pain lance through his head. It started from the centre of the back of Iori's head and quickly enveloped his entire head. He yelped softly as he began to fall. Iori twisted his body quickly, looking backwards and attempted to find the source of his pain. He saw a small group of older children laughing heartily at his expense as one boy smiled harshly. Iori shuddered as the impact with the ground caused most of the air to leave his lungs.  
  
---------(Three hours later)---------  
  
Iori opened one sore eye. His entire head pounded as he attempted to recognize his surroundings. He moved his head as little as possible as he surveyed the room using his eyes. He immediately recognized his room. The light smattering of toys was his first clue, however he also recognized the kendo gear his O-Jii-chan had given him on his last birthday. Iori groaned in pain as he attempted to sit up. In moments however he found a purple blur pushing him back into a prone position. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find the source of movement. Finally Iori noticed the chair that had been pulled along side his bed. He saw that a girl who looked to be about the same age as the children that had attacked him currently occupied it. He forced a small smile as he gave her a small wave.  
  
Inoue Miyako had spent the last three hours waiting for the younger boy to regain consciousness. She gave a soft sigh of relief as she saw the small boy awake, and after making sure he was comfortable she began to speak. "Gomen for not introducing myself when I found you but... you didn't seem to be in the talking mood ne? My name is Miyako but most of my friends just call me Miya. Your O-Kaa-san told me your name was Iori and that your father was a policeman. I still can't believe your family lives here! I thought my siblings and me were the only kids in this building. Its so cool that I met you today, " Iori immediately realized that he would have to drone out about half of the things that Miyako said or else he would surely go insane.  
  
Iori began to wonder exactly what happened. Fortunately for him Miyako seemed to have some odd innate sense that told her to begin describing what happened after he had fainted. "I still can't believe how those jerks treated you! It sure was lucky that I had been in the park with O-Nee-chan or else I wouldn't have seen it. Don't worry though me and O-Nee-chan managed to kick their butts before we got you home." Miyako pumped her fists in the air as she finished her mini-rant. Iori couldn't help but smile at the antics of the older girl as he started to yawn sleepily. "Gomen Iori-chan but I think you need your rest. Don't worry though I won't let you get away now that I've found ya." As Miyako walked away Iori found himself contemplating whether he should be happy at the last comment or if he should be afraid.  
  
---------(That evening)---------  
  
Iori watched from the couch as his O-Kaa-san busied herself with making the evening meal. He smiled softly as he watched her move in slow circles around their small kitchen stove. Iori enjoyed the calming sensation that watching his O-Kaa-san's rhythmic movements made. He yawned sleepily as he tried to follow her through her sixth rotation. He shot upright however when he heard their apartment door slam closed. Hida, Hiroki (spelling? I haven't ever seen it spelled so this is a guess) walked into his families apartment looking haggard and perplexed. He immediately saw his son's pain contorted face and rushed to the couch. After checking on his son's condition he proceeded to change his uniform before the family set down to their evening meal.  
  
---------(Late that night {at least for a boy of five})---------  
  
Iori starred at the ceiling as his mind pounded softly. He hated having his current headache. It still hadn't left him even after his O-Tou-chan had given him an aspirin. He slowly left his bed and wandered out to the kitchen. After fetching himself a glass of water he began to make the short trek back to his room. He stopped in the hallway however when he noticed that his parent's light was still on and their door was slightly ajar. From his vantage point he could hear their argument. "Honey, " his mother began, "I still don't understand why you keep taking on these dangerous assignments? We don't really need the money that much." Iori couldn't make out the rest of the conversation as he began to return to his room. He was worried however because his O-Tou-san had almost always told Iori before he had gone on a particularly dangerous mission.  
  
In the next week Iori's injury meant that he would not be able to leave their apartment. Iori felt guilty, as he had somehow managed to ruin the trip he had been waiting so long to go on. However whatever gods existed decided the boy needed a replacement for his lost trip... and thus on the next morning he found Miyako eagerly awaiting the small boy at their front door. The week flew by for the two new friends as they began to learn a great deal about each other. The bonds between the two were well routed when the accident happened.  
  
---------(Nightfall)---------  
  
Iori shuddered violently. His small body cringing as he fought back his tears. He had come from the hospital only a few hours ago. His O-Tou-san had fallen while protecting the dignitary to whom he had been assigned. Iori cried even more as he began to remember the sight of his O-Tou-sans crumpled body lying on the hospital bed. He hated his O-Tou-san for leaving him... but in a way he hated his O-Kaa-san as well. She had been the one who had forced him to come into his O-Tou-san's Hospital room. He hated being forced to see his O-Tou-san dying before him. He still heard his words filtering through his brain... asking him to be strong and to be a good son to his O-Kaa-san. He curled himself into a tight little ball as he began to cry softly. Iori had been trying to hold back his tears for so long now that it was actually painful when they began to trickle unbidden from his eyes. Iori continued to shiver and cry as he began to slip further and further towards depression. He never noticed as the door to his room opened softly.  
  
Miyako entered softly. She had wanted to go in and make sure Iori was all right the moment the Hidas had returned to their apartment, however she couldn't seem to make herself move. She stared at their front door for nearly an hour before she finally mustered the courage to knock. It took her another two hours of listening at Iori's door before Miyako finally entered. Her resolve finally gathered when she heard Iori begin to sob and she was finally able to move once more. She immediately went to his side and laid a comforting hand onto his thin shoulder. Iori looked up, shocked, into the girl's eyes, allowing Miyako to see the tears streaming down his face. Miyako's thoughts suddenly tightened when she saw his appearance.  
  
Miyako suddenly surprised herself when she suddenly bent down and lifted the smaller child into her arms. She began to murmur softly into Iori's ear while she began to rub the small child's back. Iori murmured softly into Miyako's shoulder as he began to shudder softly. The small boy gave a soft cry as he was gently cradled into the stronger girl's arms. He finally gave up and allowed himself to be comforted by his new friend.  
  
In the following week, the two friends became closer and closer as Iori continued to draw on Miyako for support. Miyako was forced to watch as the small boy began to build defenses around his inner self. He began to focus himself entirely on his studies and Kendo training. She watched as the small boy tried to form himself into the perfect child his father had asked him to become. Iori began to take on more and more responsibility as his O- Kaa-san was forced to work more and more. Only Miyako knew about the small boy that had cried into her shoulder that night... and she decided that she would wait by his side till she was needed once again.  
  
End A/N: I don't think I will ever write a sequel to this. It was really just a one shot idea that I got when I wrote chapter four of Harsh Memories. If you want more description of Iori's breakdown you can check that chapter since it has another paragraph or so. Anyways if you enjoy this please tell me so as I do not know how good this is. I don't really think its up to the quality of the last few chapters of Harsh but... I can't really tell.  
  
Also, if you are wondering why Iori's father never talked during this... It thought that would be a nice way to pay homage to the original series ( In which Hiroki never talks even during Iori's dream) Yoshiki. 


End file.
